Dragons Fire, Knights Blood
by Knight-Firelorde
Summary: A dragon from the world of human mythology and legends has come to the peaceful land of Equestria. Well, that doesnt sound bad, does it? there are already dragons in the land, so one more couldnt hurt, right? well dear viewer, this dragon again, comes from the human world, where it has killed, where it was cruel and blood thirsty, but where it also desired peace, to be left alone.


In a quiet forest, near the entrance of it, a sound could be heard, a sound very similar to a male snoring, though more possibly one of a bestial nature. But no matter the nature the sound was still indeed a snore, to be precise the snore was coming from a tree near the entrance to this forest. What forest? Does this place have a name? Yes, dear reader, this forest does have a name.

Everfree. The Everfree forest. The place where the original capitol city of Equestria was located before a horrid incident, where a curse was placed to make it seem like it was a normal forest of another world. The supposed birthplace of the twin rulers of night and day. Where six magical, destined ponies found physical elements of their world and saved the land of multiple threats after finding their destiny.

Im getting ahead of myself, or behind, depending on how you look at the way im writing. This story doesnt have anything to do with those six ponies, save for possibly the librarian that got turned into a princess. No, this story has to do with a certain creature of mythology from another world that, well, simply doesnt know how it got here, and no lyra, it isnt a human, sorry to dissapoint you my dear hands obsessed lyricalist. No, this creature is simply a dragon.

A dragon who, in its world, wanted to be left alone by the humans, when it wasnt flat out murdering them you see. What? It cant have a little fun? In any case, the dragon was using a shell that was designed to look human, so it could interact with the world when it needed discretion, to sleep, the shell, to go into detail to avoid further confusion, was a mix of several spells, and looked and felt like human skin, of a light tanned color, but when broke the shell sounded like pottery, but it could stand a couple rounds from a humans gun, if it wasnt a grade higher than say...a tanks.

But enough of all that, its time to get on with the actual story without throwing useless and trivial facts, for now atleast, at you my dear reader. Now, lets see whats going on with our dragon friend right now, shall we?

Three voices could be heard, young, female, possibly around...older elementary student might be correct. Well, one voice, one with a somewhat thick country accent, stood out, this time as a voice of reason as per another voices usual tidbit.

"Come on girls! Im sure the older ponies could find the source of the noise, last time we came in here we almost became statues!"

"pfft, come on Applebloom, the forest isnt as dangerous during the day and the noise is said to come from near the entrance, rainbow dash said she heard it around here somewhere"

"Scoots is right bloom, besides, my sister said the noise has been messing with her concentration, and we could get some sort of cutie mark for this"

the small yellow fur and red maned filly looked skeptical, while it was possible, she couldnt think of a single talent that had to do with locating sounds, on that matter, what would it look like, a bat? Like of the critters that sometimes slept in the barn upside down? Applebloom merely shook her head of the thought before catching up to the other two fillys, who had went ahead towards the entrance, where the noise was growing louder.

"girls come back! My sister will tan my hide if she knew I was coming back here. I dont wanna get in trouble, and sweetie belle your sister would freak out if she knew you were here to!"

the named, marshmellow white filly looked back, concern now on her face as she thought of this. Applebloom had a point, she hated getting her sister upset, especially after getting so close when the Sisterhooves social ended. The marshmellow filly looked back at the orange and purpled haired filly, who for today was acting as the CMC's leader and decided to speak some sense into her just as Applebloom had done.

"Appleblooms right scoots, maybe this isnt such a good idea after all, even the entrance could have something mean and nasty waiting for us, your mom wouldnt want to see you hurt again" Sweetie belle then decided to add something else to her plea, to really convince Scootaloo that this was a bad idea. "and didnt Rainbow dash say she would help you fly today around 1? its getting awfully close to that time"

The orange furred and purple maned filly was about to remark that her mom wasnt home today, but stopped and had a frightened look on her face as soon as she heard Sweetie belle mention Rainbow dash's lesson, she didnt want to miss a single one, and havent so far, which she planned to keep that way. With a now determined look in her eyes, Scootaloo turned around and started walking back towards her two best friends, who were close to the entrance thanks to the fact that, during the pleas both fillys had done, they never noticed they were still walking towards it. The three fillys hugged and were about to start heading back home when a loud and obviously angry voice rang out. The voice had spoken the following words.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND IS TALKING WHILE IM TRYING TO SLEEP?!"


End file.
